Mr and Mrs Toretto
by AngelFace24
Summary: A few deleted scenes from Furious 7 that could've been in the movie for Dom and Letty's story


_**L.A County Memorial Hospital**_

"You're a lucky man Mr. Toretto. You came out of that ruble with a few cuts and bruised ribs. We want to keep you over night for observation."

"Thanks Doc."

Dom is laid up in a hospital bed after battling with Shaw through the city. He had been taken to the hospital just to be safe. Letty knocks on the door and comes into the room as the doctor is about to leave.

"Can I help you Mam?"

"It's okay. I'm his wife." She still feels saying the word.

"Right. You rode in the ambulance. One of the nurse's brought a cot for you to sleep on tonight. I'll leave you two alone."

The doctor walks out of the room and Letty closes and locks the door behind her. She turns off the light and the only light in the room is the lamp on the night stand. She walks over to him and sits down in the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright."

'Good." She hits him in the shoulder with her fist and he groans in pain. "That's for not telling me we were married."

"I'm sorry. You have every right to punch and kick me for as long as you need to forgive me."

"I already forgive you and I do want to punch and kick you for leaving me. But right now there's something else I want to do."

"What?"

She gets up and lifts her black shirt over her head, revealing her black bra and her toned stomach. She slips her jeans down showing her matching lace panties. She gets onto the bed and straddles him over his waist covered by the blanket. She runs her hands up and down his chest and leans in close to him, making her breasts face him directly. He's hyponotized by the sight of his wife. He only had on sweatpants and boxers on. It was evident that he was beginning to become hard. They caress each other as he runs his hands from her ass to her thighs. She brings one of his hands to the back of her bra strap, signaling him to unlatch it, as she goes to kiss him.

"Letty, I-" He says as they are a mere inch from each other's lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm okay. I really want to. I just don't have any back up on me."

"It's okay. If it happens, then it'll be meant to be. We've lost so much time together already. I want all of it with you. Being your wife, having babies, living in the fast lane. That's a ll I want."

Dom smiled so sweetly. His heart was fluttering and his stomach was being pulled and tied by knots building. The love of his life was truly back in his arms and he never wanted to lose her ever again. He wanted a life with her. He wanted children with her. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning. He wanted her to have his babies. He wanted Sundays barbeques withe the whole family. He wanted that idealic and beautiful life. He wanted that with Letty.

"I love you so much." He tells her.

"I love you too."

He kisses her and they fallback on the bed together as he undoes her bra.

 _ **Epilogue**_

A blonde flight attendant is walking through the walk lane on a plane checking on passengers before the plane lands. She stops at the side seats in the first class cabin to notify a couple that they will be landing. They're caught up in their kissing and the flight attendant taps the woman's shoulder.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry but we're about to start our desent into Paris. Please re-adjust your seats and fasten your seat-belts."

The brunette with long hair pulls her lips away from her husband and turns around. She giggles feeling so embarrassed by the awkwardness the flight attendant must be feeling.

"We're so sorry." She says.

"Newlyweds?"

"No. We're taking a late honeymoon." He says.

"Well congratulations. I hope you enjoy Paris." The woman walks up the aisle as they buckle their seat-belts.

"So what do you have planned for us in Paris?"

"Well the first thing is to get you that wedding ring." He says as he kisses her hand where her ring finger was.

"Dom I told you, I don't need a ring."

"You deserve a ring."

"Fine but nothing flashy or expensive okay."

"Baby, we're going around the world in eighty days and your husband has 9.5 million dollars to his name. That's plenty of time to spoil you from head to toe." He kisses her arm from her hand to her shoulder. She laughed as he kisses her neck.

"You think we have some time in between to start on our next chapter. Like a baby?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Dom smiled at the words coming from his wife. Knowing that she's ready to try for a family. He couldn't be happier than he was in this moment. He kisses her with so much passion and tenderness, as if it was to be the last time.

"I love you Mrs. Toretto."

"I love you too Mr. Toretto."

Meanwhile the same flight attendant goes to a wall phone behind the main aisle. she makes a call and starts speaking in French.

 _"It's me. Toretto and his wife are in Paris. It's time to start the plan. Get the mother and the boy."_


End file.
